Todo por conquistarte
by Nalshay Bijinhana
Summary: Por un pequeño beso se puede comprender que se quiere verdaderamente a una persona, Momoshiro lo sabe mas que nadie Ryomomo


N/a: hola gente!!!

Como estais? Bien? Eso espero… primero que nada les digo que este es mi primer fic de POT y es el tercer lemon que escribo y el primer yaoi que publico

**Disclaimer: **A mi no me pertenece POT, ni siquiera Syuusuke y bla bla bla… ustedes saben lo demas.

**Summary: **Momoshiro se encuentra con un pequeño problemilla, frente a Ryoma. Este lo notara y hara algo por su sempai. Fic yaoi, lemon (RyoMomo)

**Todo por conquistarte**

Un lindo muchacho de ojos miel, se encontraba caminando tranquilamente hacia las canchas de tenis, en las que, en unos minutos, tendria practica de este mismo deporte. Se percato de que alguien le seguia despreocupadamente y luego de unos minutos, le abrazaba con un poco de brusquedad y amistosamente.

**-Maldita sea, Momoshiro, dejame respirar-**Dice el mas pequeño en un susurro ronco, ya que, luego de que el moreno alto le abrazara por la cintura con toda la brusquedad de su ser, se agarro a su cuello, dandole nulas posibilidades al ojimiel de respirar.

**-Lo… lo siento, Ryoma-**Dice simplemente el mas alto, separando sus brazos del cuello del pequeño, mientras se rascaba la nuca, sonriendo.

_-"No puedo creer que su ingenuidad le haga ver tan lindo y tierno… por supuesto, en terminos de tierno, no supera a Syuusuke-sempai"-_ Piensa simplemente Echizen, con una pequeño y tierna sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada embobada.

**-Echizen… ¿Estas bien? Pareces niñita enamorada-**Momoshiro dice lo ultimo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras mira a su amigo con algo de curiosidad y un toque de burla.

**-Lo… lo siento, Momo-sempai, pense en algo tonto que me gusta mucho-**Dice simplemente el mas pequeño, brindandole una pequeña sonrisa a su sempai-

_-"Que raro puede llegar a ser este 'ochibi'"- _ Piensa Takeshi, arqueando una ceja, mientras mira uno de los pocos milagros que ha visto en su vida: Ryoma Echizen con una sonrisa sincera y no de superioridad. Algo verdaderamente raro, al parecer de Momo _–"Algo verdaderamente bueno ha de estar pasandole a Ryoma"-_

Luego de pensar todo lo pensado, Momoshiro se dedica a examinar la hora en el reloj que se encontraba en su muñeca… al ver tal hora, se le helo la sangre… **-Echizen-**Dice, sin dejar de mirar la hora-

**-Dime-**

**-15 minutos tarde a la practica…-**

**-Maldita sea, me hubieras dicho antes… Tezuka-buchou nos dara un castigo grande-**Dice, para comenzar a prepararse a correr todo lo que sus piernas brindaran, al igual que su sempai. Un pequeño problema… al dar su primer paso, Echizen sintio como sus piernas se enredaban, sin razon alguna. Ryoma cayo, lentamente, sobre su 'gran amor', dndose un beso en plenos labios, esto hizo que ambos tenistas se sonrojaran alarmantemente, el menor aun mas que el mayor. Luego de unos segundos, se dieron cuenta de que aun sus labios se mantenian unidos… Momoshiro intento separarlos, pero, el menor, en vez de hacer lo mismo, hizo lo contrario, profundizo aun mas su beso con Takeshi, mordiendo suavemente el labio del contrario. Al sentir esto, el mayor se sonrojo aun mas, pero le siguió el "jueguito" a Ryoma.

Echizen mordio nuevamente el labio de Momoshiro, pero esta vez mas fuerte, esto provoco un gemido alto en el mayor, mientras cerraba sus ojos con pasion y abriera un poco los labios. En seguida, Ryoma metio su lengua de forma grotesca en la cavidad del mayor. Esto le sorprendio a Momoshiro, pero decidio seguir con el juego del menor. Luego de unos minutos, se separaron por falta de aire.

**-¿Qué… que fue eso, Ryoma?-**Pregunto el mayor, mirando sorprendido a el menor.

**-Nada… vamos, el regaño del buchou sera mayor si nos tardamos mas-**Dice simplemente el menor. Luego de ver que ya su sempai no se concentraba en el, sonrio un poco _-"Perfecto, fase uno, de 'Conquistar a un tonto despistado llamado Momoshiro' lista"-_ Penso, completamente feliz.

Luego de caminar en completo silencio, los chicos llegaron completamente apresurados al lugar de entrenamiento, sin darse, ni por minimo de enterados que las canchas estaban completamente vacias.

Se cambiaron apresuradamente, tanto que Ryoma no pudo realizar la segundo fase de su tonta mision "Conquistar a un tonto despistado llamado Momoshiro" salieron apresuradamente del lugar y lo que vieron les hizo que perdieran el animo. Todo lo que vieron fue a un pelirrojo acercandose a ellos, corriendo como un tonto… ya era un poco como que tarde para avisar…

Se para en seco frente a ellos y les mira**-Les busque por toda la escuela, y ahora es que les consigo-**Dice entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, se dedico a proseguir**-Tezuka-buchou manda a decir que hoy no hay practica-**

**-Creo que ya me di cuenta, Eiji-Dice Momoshiro, mirando al pelirrojo con furia.**

**-Mejor vamos a cambiarnos, Momo-sempai-**Dice simplemente el mas pequeño, caminando lentamente junto a su compañera hacia los vestidores.

Luego de llegar a su cometido, Ryoma se dedico a quitarse sensual y lentamente su camisa de Seigaku, provocando que el mayor se sonrojara alarmantemente y volteara un poco la mirada _–"Maldita sea, el 'ochibi' esta maldaitamente bueno… no deberia decir… esta super bueno… esos muculos estas… no no no no no y no… no pienses asi de tu mejor amigo, Momoshiro"-_Iba a seguir pensando estupideces como tal, pero una voz le distrajo.

**-Hace mucho calor… ¿No lo crees, Momo-sempai?-**Dice Ryoma, dirigiendole una rapida mirada a Takeshi, este temblaba un poco, cuando miro como se quitaba la camiseta que cubria su pecho. Al mirar el pecho del 'ochibi' a Momoshiro casi le daba una hemorragia nasal.

_-"No puede ser… tiene el pecho mejor que el mio"- Mira al mas pequeño, sorprendido -"Hay que ver queeste 'ochibi' esta buenote… yo creo que no tanto como el buchou… esta de tercero… ¿Jamas habra visto al buchou o a Syuusuke sin camisa? Pues yo si… estan de un buenos…"-_ Momoshiro sonrio de forma pervertida, mientras un débil hilo de sangre fluia de su nariz.

Ryoma miro a su sempai un segundo y lo que vio fue lo que mas le habia satisfecho en toda su corta vida: Momoshiro con sonrisa de psicopata pervertido y no para menos, el hilo de sangre. Sonrio un poco y se acerco sensualmente hacia el mayor.

Takeshi miro a el 'ochibi' en una ojeada y miro que se le acercaba de una forma tan sensual… _-"Echizen Ryoma es el unico chico de su edad tan bueno que he visto en toda mi vida… ese pecho… y esos musculos…"-_ Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, Momoshiro comenzo a mover su cabeza en forma negativa. Ryoma le miro entre extrañado, sorprendido y satisfecho.

Al momento siguiente el mayor sintio como 'alguien' se sentaba sobre sus piernas y le tomaban el rostro con ambas manos. En seguida el ojivioleta abrio sus hermosos orbes… y lo que miro hizo que se sonrojara… el 'ochibi' se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas, tomandole el rostro entre sus suaves manos, con una sonrisa completamente tierna y mirandole de una forma dulce. El sempai se sonrojo aun mas cuando sintio los suaves labios de su compañero sobre los suyos. Cerro sus ojos lentamente, correspondiendo el beso. Ryoma le miro y sonrio un poco… se veia completamente hermoso asi.

Ahora Momoshiro fue el que profundio el beso, mordiendo un poco el labio de su compañero, este abrio el paso para que una lengua invasora recorriera, con un poco de ingenuidad, toda la cavidad del menor. Unos minutos después se separan por falta de aire. Momoshiro mira con ternura al 'ochibi' y este le devuelve el gesto de igual manera, para luego abrazarse el uno al otro… todo iba bien, hasta que el sempai se dio cuenta de que Echizen estaba ya en unos boxer negros un tanto largos. Se sonrojo al instante.

El menor fue el que termino el contacto con el mayor, encontrandole totalmente sonrojado, le miro extrañado.

**-¿Pasa algo, Momo-sempai?-**Pregunto el menor.

**-Hay que ver que tu no pierdes el tiempo, 'Ochibi'-**Pronuncio la ultima palabra con un tono burlon.

**-¿Por qué lo dices, Momo-sempai?-**Pregunto, aun mas extrañado

**-¿En que momento te quitaste todo el uniforme de Seigaku?-**

**-Lo que pasa, Momoshiro, es que… yo te queria decir que yo… yo…-**Aun no lo podia decir, un simple "te quiero" o un "te amo"… aunque, esperaba que, por sus acciones (N/a: Cuentese los dos besos)ya el moreno se hubiera dado cuenta.

El mayor miro extrañado al pequeño. En ese momento, Ryoma se armo de todo su valor, tomandole ambas manos al mayor

**-Lo que pasa es que yo te a…-**No pudo terminar su oracion, porque se vio interrumpido por una escandalosa muchacha, que entraba en ese momento.

**-¡Ryoma-ohjisama!-**Dijo felizmente, con sus ojos cerrados dulcemente. Al moemento siguiente, los abrio y se sonrojo completamente… Ryoma en unos boxer totalmente pegados, que no dejaba nada a la imaginacion, completamente sonrojado y… y… ¿Sentado sobre las piernas de Momoshiro? En sus ojos de formaron un par de corazoncitos y comenzo a gritar como la propia psicopata**-Dios mio… ohjisama, estas buenote!!! Estas que ni te digo-**Y comenzo a decir cosas por el estilo como "se mi novio" o "esta mas bueno que un mister".

Luego de un rato, despues de que Ryoma se librara de su pesadilla andante, comenzo a vestirse, y salio rapidamente del lugar, dirigiéndose quien-sabe-a-donde… lo unico que sabia era que tenia que alejarse de la pesadilla con coletas.

En medio de su camino a "ningun lugar en especifico" Ryoma se topo con el sempai Momoshiro… esa era la oprtunidad perfecta. Ellos dos solos, ni Osakadas que molestaran el momento. Se acerco un poco al mayor y le saludo.

**-¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir hace rto, Echizen?-**

Al escuchar la pregunta, Ryoma se armo de todo su valor y comenzo a hablar**-Era que yo te a…-**Esta vez no fue molestado por alguna chica con coletas, sino por tres chicos.

**-Hola, Echizen!!!-**Saludo Horio (N/a: Maldita sea ¿Por qué sera que alguien tiene que molestar en la parte mas interesante del fic?... No soy yo… eso de Horio y Tomoka, mis manos y cerebro me invitaron a hacerlo… por eso no fue mi culpa…)

¡Maldita sea! Eso era suficiente para Echizen, ser molestado sus dos mejores oportunidades de confesarle sus sentimientos a Takeshi Momoshiro.

Ryoma tomo el brazo del mayor y lo llevo a un lugar lejos de Horio, completamente molesto. Una vez en el lugar indicado, Ryoma se dedico a hablar.

**-¿Qué pasa, Echizen?-**Momoshiro le miro sorprendido por algunos segundos, esperando la respuesta del 'ochibi'

**-Lo unico que te que te queria decir, Momoshiro es que yo te amo-**

Momoshiro le miro y sonrio-Yo tambien-Dijo, brindandole un calido y tierno abrazo a Echizen.

Termine!!! Bien, primero les digo que no se si aquí termina. Si me envian reviews le hago un segundo cap ¡Con lemon! Espero sus reviews… gracias por leerme.

Nalshay-chan (Fuji, Fuji, Fuji Nalshay-chan) eso


End file.
